Evils Of The World
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Johanna is just about to run off with the young sailor as a far-reaching epiphany makes her change her mind dramatically... Judge Turpin gets what he wants. One way or another.
1. Errands

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Sweeney Todd" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended, so please be lenient toward me! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE<strong>** to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

This means that ALL OF MY STORIES ARE **CENSORED****!**

NO DESCRIPTIVE PHYSICAL INTERACTION OR VIOLENCE!

**There will be allusions and suggestions, helping to lead you in the right direction, but everything else will be solely left to the reader's imagination…**

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (**uncut and uncensored of course**) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOT****org /works/ 311740/chapters/499476 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "Evils Of The World"<strong>

**Pairing: Johanna Barker/Judge Turpin**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Dark theme, psychological manipulation  
><strong>

**Beta-reader: GabbyFreak - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>+ + + Chapter One - "Errands" + + +<em>**

The carriage stopped in front of one of London's posh boutiques on a bright June morning. Johanna stepped out and took a curious look at the shop window. Judge Turpin had promised to take her shopping and since she had grown out of most of her clothing lately, she was in desperate need of a real corset and a couple of new dresses.

She regarded this little trip to the centre of London with mixed feelings – on the one hand she was happy to escape her golden cage for a little while and what woman wouldn't be happy about new clothing? On the other hand she felt somehow uncomfortable in the Judge's presence since he had offered himself to marry her earlier that morning...

Johanna shuddered at the idea of actually marrying her legal guardian; that thought had _never _crossed her mind. Thinking of him as the only father she ever had, she had reluctantly declined his proposal as politely as possible, however, Turpin was anything but pleased about her reaction.

With a heavy heart Johanna had realized that the way he looked at her sometimes could never be the look of a loving father for his daughter, or in her case, ward. There was something sinister and disturbing in his glance, an insidious menace she couldn't quite classify...but it _did_ terrify her.

Turpin had advised her to reconsider her decision thoroughly but dropped the issue for the moment. Johanna didn't know what to make of this but she had a presentiment that the jury was still out...With an uneasy feeling she blocked out that thought.

And then...she couldn't stop thinking about that young sailor, coincidentally walking the street nearby her window a couple of days ago. Johanna felt her heart pounding a little faster than usual as the memory of his face formed in her mind. Was this love, actually? Did something like love at first sight really exist?

The romantic daydream of simply running away with that young stranger, leaving all this behind, was interrupted abruptly as the familiar voice of Judge Turpin cut her out of her haze.

"Shall we, my dear?" He held the door open for her and Johanna smiled gratefully, but shyly back at him.

Inside the shop a marvellous variety of dresses and hats, purses and other clothing could be found.

"Pick anything you like, Johanna." Turpin generously said. Lulling her into a false sense of security would do the trick for the time being. "It's my treat."

Johanna wandered around the shop, picking several dresses and accessories that appealed to her. A middle-aged saleslady assisted her, carrying all the items Johanna had selected as she headed for the assortment of underclothing, bloomers and corsets.

Johanna paused for a moment, reluctantly looking back over her shoulder to find Turpin leaning against the wall, arms crossed, an attentive look on his face. Apparently he didn't intend to leave and let her make her selection in private.

Johanna inwardly sighed, then dutifully smiled at the saleslady and pointed at the bunch of corsets. "I guess I'll need one of these, too."

"For sure you do, young Miss." The sales lady replied in a cheerful voice, nodding her head for emphasis as she looked at Johanna's well grown shape. "...but shouldn't we send your father out while you make your choice?" The saleslady chuckled.

"I am _not_ her father." Turpin's dark and gruesome voice put an end to the casual chat between Johanna and the motherly sales lady. Johanna lowered her eyes, not daring to object to what he said was all true. Nevertheless, since Judge Turpin left the dubious question of their relationship open, the saleslady shot Johanna a pitiful glance, then stepped back like she knew what was good for her.

Turpin's steps echoed through the suddenly very silent room. He picked one of the corsets and handed it over to Johanna. It was cream coloured with lots of black lace, embroideries, a couple of ribbons and some black suspenders dangling at the end of it.

"Try this one. I'm sure it will suit you nicely." The Judge said, looking Johanna straight in the eye, making it perfectly clear that his statement was more an order than a request.

Johanna blushed. This was one of the least likely corsets she would have picked. It was beautifully made, without doubt, but she felt it would make her look more like a high-priced slag than the innocent girl she was. Or at least, she hoped she was...

Johanna nodded in quiet obedience, took the corset and vanished into one of the changing rooms. Annoying Turpin would definitely not be in her interest and so she started getting changed. After a little while she realised that she couldn't do without assistance for the lacing.

"Um. Excuse me, Madam? I need some assistance..." All of a sudden the curtain of the changing room was wrenched open. Johanna cringed as she realised that it wasn't the sales lady standing in front of her but her guardian. Instinctively she covered her cleavage with her long, blond hair.

"Madam is busy with other customers." He said, unashamed of giving her elevator-eyes.

"I'd be happy to help out." The monotony in his voice frightened her. Turpin had never laid a hand on her but now she couldn't help but feel like easy prey. Swallowing hard, she stepped out of the changing room, standing in front of one of the large mirrors the boutique supplied.

"I need some assistance with the lacing." Johanna calmly said, trying to concentrate on her reflection in the mirror as she saw Turpin stepping up behind her, unknowingly licking his lips in suppressed desire, which frightened her even more.

Oh yes, she would run away with that young sailor boy! She´d drop him the key to the rear door of Turpin's city estate as soon as she'd see him next time. This was so creepy!

Johanna's back stiffened as she felt her guardian's hand ghosting over her back in order to move her blond curls to reveal the lacing of the rather slutty corset. She kept her glance straight on her reflection, hardly daring to breathe as she felt the corset tighten forcefully around her torso, seductively pushing up her breasts with every tiny bit of lacing Turpin roughly pulled, eventually securing it in a bow.

Meanwhile breathing heavily, Johanna gasped. "That's too tight, Sir! Please, I can't breathe properly!"

"Some things just can't be tight enough..." He murmured absent-mindedly, intensely fighting back the compulsion to snake his hands around her front to squeeze her bosom, now elegantly crafted in black lace and cream silk.

"You'll get used to it." He whispered in her ear, his fingers playing with one of the black suspenders behaviourally.

"That corset comes with a matching set of black stockings, Miss." The sales lady was back. "Shall I wrap it for you?" She said, forcing Turpin to let go of Johanna for appearance's sake.

"Yes, do so." The Judge replied, regaining his self-control. "All of it. Except for the corset and the stockings. These you'll hand her." He looked at Johanna with a repressed predatory leer. "She'll keep it on...to get used to the new feeling." Turpin quickly added. "Right, my dear?"

Johanna had finally managed to find her breath again but she felt incredibly caged in that slutty corset. Nonetheless, Turpin's stubborn will just made the decision forming in her mind easier. – Oh yes, she wouldn't wait till that animal would pounce on her! She'd run off with that young sailor as soon as possible!

For the moment, however, she would keep up appearances and play on his terms. No need to get him suspicious.

"As you wish, Sir." Johanna docilely answered, making a curtsey. "Very well then. Get changed now." He ordered, pleased with her obedience. "I'll be waiting for you in the carriage, Johanna."

Off he went, leaving Johanna to apply the black lacy stockings the saleslady handed her mutely. She put on her blue dress again, slowly leaving the boutique whilst she was preoccupied with her plan of leaving Judge Turpin for good.

_Soon. So soon... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case anyone likes to have a look: I did some artwork (a pencil drawing) on this chapter which can be seen here:

thetv-junkie **DOT** livejournal **DOT** com /2173 **DOT** html

You might need to click on "You are about to view content...blah blah" to get access. The pic will be above the summary. Comments welcome!^^


	2. Epiphany

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Sweeney Todd" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended, so please be lenient toward me! :-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter Two - "Epiphany" + + +<strong>_

Turpin silently removed the picture frame in the hallway, revealing the little peeping hole in the wall. He had been spying on Johanna frequently, however, so far there hadn't been much worth seeing.

But what was going on in there now? Johanna sat by the window, obviously impatiently looking for somebody.

_She must be waiting for that bloody sailor boy again...!_

He frowned at that thought in aversion, witnessing Johanna leaping to her feet and opening the window. She smiled happily towards somebody on the street, then - much to the Judge's dismay - actually dropped her latchkey.

_So you think you can get away from me that easy, my dear Johanna? _

Turpin furiously clenched his fist.

_Far from it! You'll see!_

He grimly put the picture frame back in place, then entering Johanna's room without knocking. Johanna abruptly turned around in surprise, facing him with a baffled expression on her face. Busted!

"So it's true." He said, with a certain sadness in his voice.

"Sir." Johanna defiantly replied. "A gentleman knocks before entering a lady's room."

"Indeed he does. But I see no _lady_." Turpin skilfully countered. "I keep telling myself that my Johanna would never betray me, never hurt me so."

"Sir." She answered bravely. "I will leave this place."

"Oh, you will." He sneered. "And you'll be shown what life holds for you in case you intend on carrying out your childish plan of running away with that stupid boy." He paused, enjoying the increasingly anxious look on her face. "You will learn to appreciate what you have, my dear...!"

Therewith Turpin left the room, clearing the way for the Beadle who instantly headed for Johanna, grabbing her. She protested loudly but in vain as she was dragged all the way down to the carriage waiting in front of the house.

"Get your hands off me, you dirty scoundrel!" Johanna hissed hysterically. Beadle Bamford simply chuckled in response and before she knew what was happening, Johanna found herself in the carriage with him and Judge Turpin.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, sobbing angrily. The Beadle chuckled again.

"Your probable future." Turpin ominously replied, his voice cold and calculating.

Johanna was startled at this absolutely useless and yet so inauspicious piece of information.

She took a look out of the window, realizing that the carriage had brought them to a part of London she wasn't familiar with. It must have been late afternoon since the sun had set already. The vehicle stopped and the Beadle dragged Johanna towards the richly ornamented door of one of the nearby buildings.

Judge Turpin went ahead and knocked. Only seconds later, a curvaceous red-haired woman in about her early forties opened the door, smiling brightly as she recognised him.

"Your honour! What a pleasure to see you again this week! And Mr Bamford, too!" She stood aside to let the group in. The redhead glanced at Johanna curiously, but the Judge pulled the pretty lady away from the others, letting the Beadle take care of Johanna for the moment.

Meanwhile Johanna looked around in awe, the sumptuous entrance hall was decorated in luxurious Chesterfield furniture, an Italian marble floor and exquisite velvet curtains.

While Johanna kept on looking around with mouth agape, Turpin had finished whispering and gesturing to the woman who had opened the door before. Johanna saw her nodding, then she disappeared quickly in one of the many rooms.

"What is this place?" Johanna asked, still impressed by the equipment the foyer provided. "A place you will never forget, ungrateful thing." The Beadle answered, snorting.

Turpin returned and Beadle Bamford bowed out. "Milord. The carriage will be waiting for us in about an hour's time. Meanwhile I hope you don't mind me...minding my own business, do you, Sir?"

Judge Turpin shook his head and the Beadle headed for another door, a sardonic grin on his face.

"Why are we here, Sir?" Johanna asked Turpin, doubting she would really want to learn the answer. He grabbed her arm, marching her across the hallway, upstairs.

"I brought you here…" He finally spoke to Johanna. "...to bring you back down to earth with a jolt." The Judge opened one of the doors on the first floor, sat down in one of the nearby wing chairs, dragging a wailing and fighting Johanna on his lap, face away from him. He easily prevented her from getting back to her feet, clutching her in a vice-like grip, holding her wrists tightly. Much to her surprise the redhead from downstairs entered the room, walking towards a slide door which separated this room from the next.

"Let go of me!" Johanna whimpered. "_Stay still!"_ Turpin drawled the words, trying hard to ignore the effect her fidgeting had on him. For goodness sake, she was sitting on his lap...!

"And watch attentively, my dear! This is probably going to be _your_ future...!" That said, Turpin signalled the other woman to slide the door to the next room open. She did so and left.

Johanna's eyes widened in outright shock and she immediately stiffened. In the next room – not far away from her – were a couple of men and women doing the most horrifying things she had ever seen.

Most of the men were rather ugly, dishevelled and rude, the unnameable young women were not much older than herself, if at all. One particular girl even bore a remarkable resemblance to Johanna and it confused her pretty much as she saw that very girl smiling toward her direction, not understanding that the smile was not for her but for the Judge, whom the girl knew pretty well from previous encounters.

Johanna gasped for air, not able to comprehend what was going on before her very eyes. Her heart racing, she shuddered as she sensed Turpin's hot breath on her ear, whispering.

"I know of your romantic figment of that young sailor boy taking you away from me."

Johanna started sobbing again. Turpin had never been so physically close to her than in that very moment. She was scared out of her wits. "But think, Johanna! Think realistically! What could a poor sailor offer you?" Turpin continued in a hoarse voice. "A home? Safety? A life befitting your rank? No. A vagabond life. Chasing from one harbour to the next, always short of money. And then, one day, when he's tired of you, you'll be all alone. _All on your own_. No place to go, except for..._this_!"

Johanna fell apart and started crying piteously. The Judge's words were etched into her mind, same as the disenchanting and primitive licentiousness she involuntarily had to witness. One could literally hear her heart break as she realized the probable truth of his wisdom.

"Please, Sir..." She breathed powerlessly. "...take me away from here! I will never run away. I'll be good, I promise." Johanna sunk down against him.

Realizing that she was quite close to simply faint from the overload of impressions and threats, Turpin decided that he had frightened her enough. Probably he had exaggerated a bit but in this case, he told himself, the end justifies the means.

"That's my Johanna." Turpin grinned, satisfied with the outcome of his little shock therapy.

He let go of Johanna's wrists and allowed her to rise. Turpin looked into her big blue eyes, still filled with tears. He almost felt sorry for her but she just had to be brought back to reason!

Judge Turpin offered her his arm for assistance and Johanna reluctantly, but gratefully, accepted it. Dutifully she followed him downstairs, where the Beadle was already waiting for them.

Johanna shrunk at the mere thought of what Beadle Bamford had probably done while she and Turpin had been upstairs. Meanwhile it was more than obvious to her that this place was a brothel...

On their way back, no-one spoke a word and so Johanna listened to the recurrent sound of the horse hooves echoing back from the cobbled street. There was so much she had to think about. So much that had changed within one little hour. It was a painful cognisance, but it was true. – There was no future for her and that sailor boy, no matter what feelings she might have for him. She hoped for them to go away, little by little...

Turpin could offer her so much more, though she had never realized that before.

He was held in high esteem, powerful, awfully rich and, good Lord! - He was a judge! Who would mess with a judge? If there was anyone being able to shield her from the evils of the world, it would be him...but at what price?

Johanna's train of thought ended right there as the carriage stopped abruptly. She was home...


	3. A Price To Pay

**Disclaimer:** I own neither any of the characters below, nor the basic concept of "Sweeney Todd" or anything related to it; everything belongs to their respective holders and I'm not making money with any of my writing. No infringement of any kind intended, so please be lenient toward me! :-)

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter 3 – A Price To Pay + + + <strong>_

Back upstairs in Turpin's stately home, Johanna hoped for the Beadle and Turpin to leave her room soon when she stared out of the window at the meanwhile starry night sky. However, much to her dismay, they didn't make no move to do so. Johanna was tired, confused and disillusioned. All she longed for now was getting a good night's sleep, trying to repress the memory of today and pretend it had only been a bad, bad nightmare.

"So you've finally come to your senses?" Turpin asked, casually propping himself up against the end of the bed, Bamford standing in the doorframe.

Johanna turned around and nodded heavy-heartedly, feebly answering. "Yes, Sir. I have." Turpin's eyebrow rose. He almost got her where he wanted. "You will accept my marriage proposal unquestioningly?" Johanna slouched her shoulders in surrender. "I will."

The Beadle clapped his hands sycophantically. "Now that's good news, Milord, isn't it?" "Silence!" Turpin hissed, annoyed by the interference. Walking over to Johanna, he tilted her chin. "So..." The Judge slightly brushed over her tender lips with his thumb, his growing arousal rather obvious, whispering in a hoarse voice. "...let's seal that with a kiss." With that said, he cupped Johanna's head with both hands, forcing her into a possessive and forceful kiss.

She was horrified by his sudden aggression, desperately trying to free herself from him, panting for breath. Eventually she succeeded in breaking the kiss, breathing heavily and confused by the fact that it was no longer simply fear she felt...

"Please, Sir, don't!" She protested, yet her solicitation didn't go down particularly well. "No more excuses, Johanna!" Turpin replied threateningly. He grasped her by the waist and pulled her roughly against him. The Beadle, still lingering at the threshold, chuckled in amusement. Fiercely, Judge Turpin kept on nibbling his way down the side of her neck and Johanna cringed as she sensed something firm poking against her belly. Now what was that weird and incredibly appealing feeling that kept gradually mixing with her reluctance and anxiety? Nevertheless, in a second of clarity, her learned sense of prudish, victorian values prevailed.

"Judge Turpin,..." She struggled for the right words, realizing the immediacy of his straightforward intentions. "...Sir, I beg of you, I already agreed to marrying you!" Johanna gasped in defence. "Can't you...restrain yourself until that time?" Her voice was hardly audible and – much to her surprise – didn't sound as convincing as she hoped it would.

"No. I don't. Not anymore." Turpin hissed, kneading her buttocks for emphasis. "You've lost that right with your attempted escape." He sneered at her and Johanna's eyes widened in shock. "Either I will have you..." He stated. "...or everybody else will."

Turpin's words were like a slap in the face for her. Was this a threat? A threat to bring her back to that god awful place from earlier and actually abandon her to her fate?

Biting back tears, she realized that bowing to Turpin's will would probably be the least evil after all. Swallowing hard, Johanna raised her head and replied in a shaky voice.

„I...see, Sir. But please, accept just one request, won't you?"

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to promise me that...you will never do any of those...horrible things you made me see...please?"

Ah, now she was negotiating! Turpin inwardly chuckled. Having confronted her with the most pervert and disgusting practices possible still left more than enough options to fully satisfy his needs with her. Though, he decided to keep her in suspense. Discipline is necessary!

"That depends on your compliance."

Johanna lowered her eyes. There was nothing more to discuss. She reached for the front buttons of her dress, opening the first few, leaving Turpin to inhale sharply. „Good girl." His wishes seemed to come true. Finally. The Judge briefly reminisced the night he had triumphed over Johanna's mother. It had been intense and satisfying, yes, but unfortunately it had been a one-off, too. Due to his devious psychological manipulations now, with Johanna it would be a permanent arrangement and Turpin would be able to have her over and over again, anytime he liked...

All of a sudden, Johanna stopped, gazing towards the door. The Beadle was still there. Realizing the reason for her stopping, Turpin growled. „Out!"

Bamford grinned, raised his hat and bowed out. „As you wish, Milord. Goodnight." He shut the door with a squeak, now grinning like mad since he knew pretty well of the peeping hole in the wall...

As soon as the door snapped shut, Turpin could no longer restrain himself. All the years of struggle for composure took its toll on him now. He ripped the front of Johanna's dress open, causing it to slide to the ground, leaving her only in her new black laced, cream coloured corset with matching suspenders and panties. Johanna was a vision of delight and her corset ensemble accommodated so very well to one of his many unconventional preferences. He hadn't been that hard in ages.

Turpin grabbed her by the hair, dragged her over to the bed and pushed her down, pinning her effectively onto the mattress. Johanna moaned as she felt his weight upon her, with some surprise that his actions didn't disgust her as much as she had suspected. As a matter of fact her fear slowly started declining, making way for an unknown feeling of thrill, sending jolts of excitement right down to her core…

(Loooong censored part.)

* * *

><p><strong>THE END (For Now).<strong>

**So, I had ended this story a while ago, however, meanwhile I consider it possible making this a series…however, not here. On AO3. **

**I think it would be interesting to learn how Johanna is going to deal with the 'shame' over her body's treacherous reaction and what else Turpin has in stock for her.^^ Hmmm…**

**What do you think? Any suggestions?^^ **

**Anyway – I'm eagerly waiting for your opinion, so please review! Thanks!^^**


End file.
